The Desert Jewel
by Diz of the twilight
Summary: The king of sarsaland wants Lance OC to find Daisy. But is partnered up with charters from other games, as well as a guy named Ralph. Kind of intertwined with my friends story. Rater T for later chapters. Genre may change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The King calls

Lance was a 17 year old boy in the desert kingdom. He lived alone, becouse his faimly had been murdered in a bandit raid back when he was 5. The King let him live in a house and daily food, but in excange he would have to serve his roal magisty and his daughter Daisy. He was taught basic sword training by age 6 and learned 3 different sword styles by age 12. In the present he has mastered 14 different sword styles,and is one of the best swordsmen in the desert region, he is Daisy and the King's most trusted guard.

Lance was sleaping but from the window a voice called "Hay! Get up boy, the king wants to see you!" It was Henrey. "Ok, ok I'll be there in a secound." Lance said. He got up got dressed and walked out to the steet where Henrey was waiting. "Come." he said. When they got to the palace, the King looked at them as they walked in through the corridor. "Lance, welcome!" the King said. Lance was confused and excited, the King had never addressed him by name before. "Thank you sire" He replied. "Now Lance, you are my most trusted swordsmen, thats why I have chosen you to go on a mission for me."

"What kind of mission?" Lance asked in reply. "My daughter Daisy, has been gone for a long time. She went off to another kingdom to visit a friend,Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. I have gotten worried, and am concerned of her safty." The king said, then continued "That is why I want you to go find her and make shure she is alright. after you find her, stay with her and protect her at all costs! Do you understand?"  
"Yes, sir!" Lance replied.

"Good, suit up, you leave at sunset"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- New faces  
Lance was excited about his assinment, he was bored with doing nothing in the palaceall day. Plus he liked to be around Daisy, She was never a boreing to be around. He put on his blue jeans and blue t-shirt with the red unbottoned overshirt, but he put on a white desert cloak on over it. It looked strange with his red semi- spickey hair. He Grabed his two edged sword, witch he wore on his back. And his Katana and rapier, witch he had tied on his belt loop.

"Are you the one named Lance?" a voice asked. Lance terned around to see a stranger in a green tunic. "yes what of it." Lance said in reply. "I am Link, the King has asked me and two others to enshure that you make it to your goal." "So the King doesn't compleately trust me" he muttered under his breath.  
"Are you ready?" Link asked. "Yes lets go."

On the way over Lance asked Link about himself, all he would say was he wassn't form around there. When they got to the gate Lance saw his other companions. One was a ghost roughly the size of one and a half basketballs. The other was a royal knight. "AHHH A GHOST!! CALL THE GHOSTBUSTERS!!!" Lance yelled "Hay, why you gotta be so hurtfull. I'm being paid to not hurt you. By the way I'm Boo." Boo said. "yah umm ok" Lance said uneasily. "And I'm Ralf!" "O...k, so Link, Boo, and, well, Ralf. "yep"the three said. "Ok so lets get moveing!" And they where off


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Crossing the dessert part 1

Lance and his companions had been walking since nightfall, and it was almost noon the next day. "So.. hot..need..water..and..rest." Lance said "Stop complaining, we'll be at a town in a few days, no problem." Boo said. "You're just saying that because you don't have any legs!" Lance exlamed. "Yah!" Ralph yelled. "I didn't even want to come, the king forced me!" "Shut it, I'm hot, dehydrated, and annoyed. So who knows what might happen to the next person who gets on my nerves." Link said. They all where quiet for a long time.

"Look, an oasis!!" yelled Lance and Ralph. Lance and Ralph ran to the "oasis" at top speed. "I don't see anything." Link said. "because there isn't anything there." Boo replied. Lance and Ralph got down on their knees sovelin handfuls of sand in their mouths.they continued this only for a secound when a scorpion stung Ralph on the tongue. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" He screamed.

Lance looked at Ralph and spit out the sand in his mouth. "WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL US THAT WE WHERE EATING SAND?!" Lance screamed at the approaching Boo and Link. "because" Link said, "it's funny"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- crossing the desert part 2

It was the second day of traveling to the mushroom kingdom and our heroes where; hot, hungry, and tired. Well, most of them. "You living are weak, you get so tired over just a little heat, HA!!" Boo said mockingly. Link, Lance, and Ralph would of killed boo a long time ago if it wasn't for the fact that he was already dead. Just then Link saw something in the distance. "Hay guys, I see a lagoon in the distance,hopefully it's real this time." And it wasn't, they finally got some water and decided to rest there for the night.

"Ahhhhh finally some well deserved rest." Lance thought to himself. It was the middle od the night and everyone else was sleeping. Lance yawned and was about to fall asleep when he herd footsteps. The next thing he knew he was on the ground and being tied up. "What the?!" Just then he was knocked out. Ralph just gave up. They caught Boo in a bottle. "Bandits!" Link yelled to no one in particular. Link tried to fend them off.

One of them slached their sword at him, but link blocked it and kicked him in the chest, knocking him down and the wind out oh him. Three of them approached him in a circle, but Link Used a spin attack tacking them all out. He ran toward Lance to help him, but a bandit snuck up on him took his sword and knocked him out.

Next Chapter- Revenge is a dish best served cold.


End file.
